Los guardianes de la esperanza
by FlutterRage
Summary: -Cuando las fuerzas del mal amenazan,al mundo , los guerreros de la esperanza siempre aparecerán. Utilizando los elementos de la armonía, ellos combatirán explotando el aura , la energía que reside dentro de sus cuerpos . -Esos Guerreros protegerán el amor y la paz en Equestria, son los guardianes de la armonía.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Un extraño aviso.  
**  
-Afriem esta batalla nos demostró que no siempre estaremos ahí para proteger Equestria y si el mal sigue atacando en un futuro , tu solo no podras proteger el reino: le dijo Zefiro a su camarada.  
-Tienes razón Zefiro, pero están los elementos de la armonía: contesto Afriem al notar lo que quería decir Zefiro.  
-Daremos una oportunidad de esperanza a los futuros portadores: añadió Fhelmus mientras cargaba su aura.

-Al igual que nuestros trajes , nosotros crearemos una especie de ropaje , para protegerlos si el mal se presenta: concluyo Durkel.  
-Así fue que Zefiro y Fluttershy tomaron el elemento de la bondad y utilizando parte su aura lograron crear y colocar dentro del elemento un traje especial.  
-Twilight , ya decidiste de que forma será el traje : le pregunto Fhelmus a su amada.  
-Ya se cual será : contesto Twilight mientras veía a aSpike.  
-Afriem estamos seguras de que siempre protegeras a Equestria: le dijeron las chicas al alicornio.  
-Asi fueron que cada uno de los guerreros crearon los atuendos, junto con la ayuda de las mane 6, tal vez eso daría una mayor esperanza a Equestria.

-Han pasado 500 años y ya casi nadie recuerda las terribles batallas , por un tiempo de paz que hubo en Equestria, solo 3 seres recordaban todo aquello:  
-La afición de aprender de Twilight, el manejo excesivo de magia de Fhelmus , la risa de Pinkie Pie , el carisma de Methos, la laboriosidad de Applejack, la honestidad de Dulovic, la competitividad de Rainbow Dash, la lealtad de Thelius, la elegancia de Rarity, la creatividad de Durkel, la bondad de Fluttershy y la justicia de Zefiro.

-En la torre del castillo un dragon de mediano porte miraba un poco apenado las estrellas.  
-¿Qué sucede Spike?: le pregunto un alicornio plateado de crin fucsia , cuya cutie mark era una especie de mazo puntiagudo con un sol naciente.  
-Solo recordaba el pasado todas las aventuras y lo que pasamos todo ese tiempo: respondió Spike mientras entraba al castillo.  
-Los extrañas no?: pregunto nuevamente Afriem al dragon .  
-Si Fhelmus y Twilight , se podría decir que fueron como unos padres para mi: dijo Spike con un tono de melancolía.  
-Eso es parte de tener una longevidad muy extensa y yo también extraño a todos: dijo Afriem tratando de animar a Spike.  
-Gracias , y príncipe Afriem como esta Luna y su primogénita: le pregunto un poco mejor por las palabras de este.  
-Bueno ella esta bien y nuestra pequeña igual: respondió Afriem un poco feliz.  
-Mientras que en Ponyville una niebla oscura se esparcía y una serie de ponys oscuros atacaban todo a su paso.  
-No puede ser: dijo Afriem al percibir parte del aura de DarkMage.  
-¿Qué sucede , que esta pasando?: le pregunto Spike al príncipe.  
-El aura que siento es similar a la de DarkMage y viene de Ponyville , sígueme Spike: le dijo Afriem un poco preocupado por la situación.  
-En cuestión de minutos Afriem y Spike llegaron a Ponyville y vieron un ambiente desolador y sangre por doquier.  
-Spike ayuda a los ponys que estén con vida: le dijo Afriem al ver a un pegaso que se escondia entre los arbusto.  
-De acuerdo: respondió Spike mientras iba en ayuda de unos ponys que iban a ser atacados por esos oscuros pegasos.  
-Asi que tu eres Afriem el antiguo general de DarkMage: le dijo aquel pegaso.  
-Lo era , pero fue un error que hasta ahora lo sigo pagando: contesto Afriem mientras cargaba su aura.  
-Crees que DarkMage se quedaría asi, sin hacerte pagar: le respondió ese pegaso mientras que al igual que Afriem cargaba su aura.  
-La batalla empezó mientras Afriem comenzó a utilizar su arma el pegaso copiaba los movimientos de este.  
-Prueba esto Afriem "Aletazo de Garuda": grito aquel pegaso u de un golpe lanzo por los aires a Afriem.  
-Eres fuerte , pero yo no me rendiré protegeré Equestria " Golpe Demoniaco": grito Afriem y una onda de poder impacto en el pegaso derrotándolo fácilmente.  
-Con razón eras uno de los generales de BlackWings pero no cantes victoria en 15 años mi amo vendrá y este mundo será destruido , ni tu podras detenerlo: dijo ese pegaso y expiro.  
-Spike se acerco a Afriem después de derrotar a todos los ponys oscuros que habían alrededor.  
-¿Por qué esa cara?: le pregunto Spike al ver la mirada de consternación del alicornio.  
-DarkMage no fue derrotado y en 15 años vendrá a destruir Equestria y yo solo no podre protegerla.: se dijo consternado Afriem.  
-En el hospital 3 pegasos oscuros que escaparon de Spike fueron a eliminar a ciertos ponys recién nacidos ya que habían eliminado a todos en el hospital salvo a ellos.  
-Para que querrá nuestro amo eliminar a estos mocosos: le pregunto un pegaso oscuro.  
-No lo se pero lo haremos: respondió el otro pegaso.  
-Mueran pequeños: grito el pegaso mientras vio la gran cantidad de aura que despedían los niños.  
-Al acercarse los 3 fueron derrotados por la energía que irradiaron los niños, haciendo una torre de luz.  
-Ya veo porque DarkMage los quiso eliminar : dijo agonizante un pegaso y se desvaneció.  
-Esa luz esa aura, será que ahí están los…: dijo Afriem.  
-Vamos de inmediato , talvez lo sepamos : le contesto Spike al alicornio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 1 : Un nuevo comienzo , el guardian de la Bondad****  
**  
-Cuando las fuerzas del mal amenazan,al mundo , los guerreros de la esperanza siempre aparecerán.  
Utilizando los elementos de la armonía, ellos combatirán explotando el aura , la energía que reside dentro de sus cuerpos .  
-Esos Guerreros protegerán el amor y la paz en Equestria, son los guardianes de la armonía.

-Que sucedió aquí: exclamo Afriem al ver la masacre hecho por aquellos pegasos oscuros.  
-Spike encontraste algo : le pregunto el alicornio a Spike.  
-Creo que aquí hay algo , venga su majestad : respondio Spike mientras veía a 5 ponys recién nacidos , que emitían un aura calida.  
-Sera que ellos son los nuevos guardianes : se dijo asi mismo Afriem .  
-Solo hay 5 niños donde esta el otro niño: le pregunto Spike mientras llevaba a los niños al castillo de Canterlot.  
-Tal vez ya haya nacido o todavía no , solo se que ellos tendrán que entrenar , dominar el aura y portar uno de los elementos de la armonía : concluyo Afriem ya llegando al castillo.

14años Despues .

-Vaya que dia , no Shadow: le dijo un pony amarillo de crin blanca , sin cutie mark aun.  
-A lo que el pequeño lobo dio un par de ladridos a su amo.  
-Que difícil es buscar criaturas para combatir en el bosque Everfree , pero creo que es tiempo de regresar a Casa : añadió aquel pony.

-Mientras tanto en el castillo , la princesa Daenia , hija de Afriem y la Princesa Luna noto un brillo en el cuarto de los recuerdos un lugar donde estaban inscritos todos los acontecimientos y vio como un colar dorado que en el centro tenia una mariposa brillaba de una manera rara.

-Porque hara eso, debe haber un motivo lo voy a averiguar: dijo la princesa mientras tomaba aquel collar y este dirigía a donde ir.  
-Por otra parte 2 ponys de la misma edad que la princesa entrenaba y notaron la prisa de esta.

-Princesa Daenia que sucede : le pregunto un pony de tierra de crin amarilla y pelaje naranja y amarillo cuya cutie mark tenia 2 dagas cruzadas entre si en el mango tenía 2 pequeñas manzanas.

-Quien me acompañaba a las afueras de Canterlot ,quiero ver por qué este collar brilla de esta manera : respondio Daenia quien mostraba aquel collara los 2 ponys.

-No creo que pueda , quede con Flower para practicar un rato : respondió Sarcy Sheen.  
-Y tu Thunder Diamond : le pregunto la princesa a un unicornio blanco de crin azul y celeste a la vez , cuya cutie mark era un arco rodeado de un viento verde.  
-Bueno princesa la acompañare: respondio Thunder Diamond mientras iban a la puerta del castillo.  
-Adónde vas jovencita vas jovencita : le pregunto un dragon morado de tamaño medio.  
-Hola Spike ,voy a Ponyville a ver el pueblo: respondio un poco nerviosa Daenia .

-No es peligroso que vayas tu sola: pregunto nuevamente Spike a la pequeña princesa.  
-No además Thunder Diamond me va a acompañar : contesto Daenia todavía un poco nerviosa por la pregunta.

-Esta bien , pero regresen temprano ya que a tu padre no le gustara , si te demoras mucho: dijo Spike despidiendo a ambos chicos.

-¿Princesa pero porque tanto apuro por ese collar?: le pregunto Thunder a la princesa.  
-Mi padre me dijo sobre los elementos de la armonía y como estos ayudaron a Equestria , tu posees uno: dijo la princesa viendo el cristal verde que colgaba del pecho de Thunder.  
-Pero este es distinto a los que poseen los otros guardianes: añadió Thunder Diamond al ver la forma distinta del collar.  
-Es fácil de explicar , ya que este elemento no cambio como los otros , o sea tiene la forma de su antigua portadora , la legendaria guardiana de la bondad Fluttershy: respondió Daenia mientras veian ya cerca Ponyville.  
-En un lugar recóndito , un pegaso de gran poder veía a travez de una esfera a los 2 potros .  
-Asi que esa es la hija de Afriem , y veo que solo la acompañas un pony : dijo aquel pegaso a uno de sus soldados.  
-Astaroth dale un regalito a la hija de ese traidor: dijo Fahecio uno de los generales de DarkMage.  
-Entendido mi señor : dijo un pegaso azul de crin verde cuya cutie mark era una espada y un escudo de huesos.  
-Asi que este es Ponyville , que hermoso lugar: dijo impresionada la princesa al ver tan bello lugar.  
-El collar nos esta guiando hacia ese lugar : dijo la princesa siguiendo hacia el lugar que apuntaba el collar.  
-El bosque Everfree ese no es un lugar peligroso: añadió Thunder Diamond.  
-Que puede haber , además tu eres mas fuerte que cualquier criatura que habita ahí: respondió Daenia mientras se adentraba al bisque junto con Thnder.  
-Asi que tu eres la hija del traidor Afriem: dijo una voz entre las sombras.  
-Tu padre se sorprenderá mucho si no regresas a casa pequeña: añadió el pegaso azul mientras se mostraba hacia los 2 ponys .  
-Princesa detrás de mí : dijo Thunder Diamond mientras elevaba su aura que era de un color verde claro.  
-Vaya tu también puedes usar el aura , me sorprendes mocoso: dijo aquel pegaso al unicornio blanco.  
-Quien eres y que haces aquí: pregunto la princesa a aquel Pegaso.  
-Oh que descortés fui, yo soy Astaroth uno de los mejores soldados del general Fahecio uno de los generales de Blacks Wings : respondio con un tono burlon.

-Y vengo a eliminarte, ese será un buen castigo para tu padre: concluyo Astaroth mientras elevaba su aura de color oscuro.  
-Astaroth no te permitiré que le hagas daño a la princesa Daenia: dijo Thunder Diamond mientras que su elemento despedía un brillo.  
-Del elemento salió un fénix verde que fue hacia Thunder cubriéndolo y dando a ver una armadura que cubria el cuerpo de este.  
-No dejas de sorprenderme niño, no solo usas el aura sino que eres un guardián de la armonía, ahora veré el poder de un guardiana si que prepárate: le dijo Astaroth mientras iba al ataque en contra de Thunder.

-Asi que sabes quien soy , esto será interesante: contesto Thunder con una leve sonrisa en la cara.  
-De la pata derecha de Thunder salió una especie de arco del cual salian flechas de luz, que eran lanzadas hacia Astaroth.

-Por otro lado Rage y Shadow vieron las señales de la batalla a lo lejos y fueron a ver que sucedía.

-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer niño no te comparas a Durkel o a Rarity: dijo Astaroth tomando del cuello a Thunder que no despegaba la mirada de la princesa.

-Princesa corra: dijo Thunder un poco agitado por la pelea.  
-No lo hare esto es mi culpa si no hubiese venido nada habría pasado: dijo la princesa sollozando un poco .  
-Muere niño: dijo Astaroth pero fue empujado por Rage que vio lo que pasaba.  
-Estan bien: pregunto Rage a los 2 ponis que estaban allí.

-Quien eres tu: le pregunto la princesa mientras tomaba a Thunder con los cascos.  
-Soy Rage y vine a ayudarlos : les dijo con una voz suave.  
-No sabes a que te enfrentas no lo hagas: le respondió Thunder Diamond ya recuperándose un poco de la batalla.  
-Piensas pelear conmigo, ni siquiera tienes cutie mark ni arma: dijo Astaroth burlándose del pegaso amarillo.  
-Eso no cuenta , si no el corazón asi que preparate: dijo Rage mientras se abalanzaba hacia Astaroth.  
-Toma esto mocoso ; "Espiral Rudica": dijo Astaroth y de la espadade este se formo una especie de lanza de viento que era lanzada hacia Rage.  
-Que es eso. Dijo Rage esquivando a aquel ataque a una velocidad respetable y dándole una poderosa embestida a Astaroth.  
-Tu no eres un pony normal , me las pagaras mocoso: dijo Astaroth mientras cargaba su aura hacia la espada.

-Megachoque: dijo Astaroth lanzando una ráfaga azul hacia Rage , Daenia, ,y Thunder .

-Thunder Diamond escapo a duras penas y Rage volo lo mas rápido y cubrió a la princesa con su cuerpo.  
-Ambos ponis cayeron heridos por el ataque de Astaroth , la princesa fue recogida por Thunder que la dejo en un lugar seguro.  
-Demonios , es muy fuerte si tan solo tuviese mas poder protegería este mundo , no lo dejare caer : se dijo asi mismo Rage, mientras que Thunder y Astaroth veía como se ponía en pie mientras que de el un aura celeste oscuro lo rodeaba.  
-El collar que tenia la princesa fue hacia donde estaba Rage y a la vista de todos cambio la forma de mariposa convirtiéndose en unas alas y un sol.  
-FlutterRage cuida a Equestria, protege todo lo hermoso de este mundo, tiene el valor para hacerlo: le dijo una pegaso amarilla de crin rosa y cutie mark eran 3 mariposas rosas.  
-¿Quién eres?: le pregunto Rage a la pony.

-Usa el aura Rage protege a Equestria: dijo la pegaso mientras se desvanecía.  
-De aquella luz salió un pegaso grande que fue hacia Rage cubriéndolo y mostrando una armadura blanca y una espada en su pata izquierda .

-¡Que otro guardian!: dijo sorprendido Astaroth al ver a Rage con el elemento.  
-Es el ultimo guardian , el guardian de la bondad: dijo la princesa Daenia al ver lo sucedido.  
-Ahora si te derrotare: dijo con voz decidida FlutterRage.  
-Esto no cambia nada las cosas si son uno o dos guardianes da lo mismo: dijo Astaroth un poco mas calmado al ver al nuevo guardian.  
-Thunder no? : enseñémosle que protegeremos este lugar a costa de todo: añadió Rage al unicornio.  
-Para ser nuevo me caes bien Rage: dijo Thunder mientras cargaba su arco con flechas y lo apuntaba hacia Astaroth.  
-Que es esto que recorre mi cuerpo: se dijo asi mismo Rage mientras cargaba su aura y la enviaba a su espada.  
-Ahora prepárense mocosos : dijo Astaroth mientras lanzaba una Rafaga de viento oscuro de su espada.

-Tomen esto "Castigo Demoledor": grito Astaroth y un rayo oscuro se dirigía hacia los 2 ponys.  
-Princesa aléjese: dijeron ambos ponys a la alicornio,  
-"Inferno": exclamo Thunder mientras lanzaba una flecha de fuego hacia aquella energía oscura.  
-Ice Charge" : grito FlutteRage lanzando desde su espada un viento helado , era la primera vez que lo hacia.

-El choque de las técnicas se noto en todo Ponyville y parte de Canterlot.  
-Rey Afriem , su hija fue a Ponyville y algo ocurre ahí: le dijo Spike al ver la explocion cerca al pueblo.  
-Sera que , no Daenia: dijo Afriem que fue lo mas rápido hacia Ponyville.

-Disipado el polvo levantado por el impacto de la técnicas se vio de pie a Astaroth y levantándose los 2 guardianes.

-Ese es todo su poder , no me hagan reir: dijo Astaroth mientras cargaba otro ataque.  
-No puede ser , le lanzamos esos ataques y ni siquiera le afectaron: dijo Thunder un poco cansado por usar demasiada aura.  
-Es demasiado fuerte, ahora que haremos : dijo FlutterRage exhausto por la pelea.  
-Ahora mueran " Castigo Demoledor": exclamo Astaroth lanzando nuevamente su ataque.  
-"Golpe Demoniaco": grito Afriem disipando el ataque de Astaroth y viendo a los 2 guardianes junto a la princesa.  
- Astaroth a que viniste: exclamo Afriem mientras cargaba su aura .  
-Afriem , ya comenzó la venganza , DarkMage pronto aparecerá: dijo Astaroth mientras se retiraba por el llamado de Fahecio.  
-Estan bien , pueden pararse : les pregunto Afriem a ambos guardianes.  
-Gracias rey Afriem , pero yo solo puedo: contesto Thunder mientras se paraba y su armadura regresaba al elemento.  
-No necesito ayuda : dijo igualmente Rage mientras que al igual que Thunder su armadura volvia al elemento.  
-Afriem vio la nueva cutie mark de Rage y recordó por un momento a Zefiro  
-Sera que el es el...: se dijo asi mismo Afriem pero fue interrumpido por su hija.

-Padre discúlpame por salir no sabia que esto iba a suceder lo siento mucho : dijo apenada Daenia.  
-No lo vuelvas a hacer , pero me alegra que estes bien: dijo el alicornio abrazando a su hija.

-Esto es genial , tengo mi cutie mark no es asi Shadow: dijo Rage a su pequeño amigo que salía de los arbustos.  
_La cutie mark de Rage era una espada de hielo y una lanza de fuego.  
-Joven veo que eres el ultimo guardian porque no vienes a Canterlot: dijo Afriem al pegaso amarillo.  
_No lo se no me gustaría dejar solo a mi amigo : exclamo Flutterrage acariciando a Rage.  
-Ven , será bueno tener a un camarada asi d e fuerte como tu: le dijeron Daenia y Thunder.  
-Esta bien ire con ustedes , pero Shadow viene conmigo: dijo Flutterrage cargando en su lomo al peq


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 2: Batalla en el castillo, el guardian de la tierra.

-Muchas gracias, por salvarme: le dijo la Princesa a Rage mientras iban hacia Canterlot.  
-No fue nada además es lo mínimo que podía hacer: respondió Rage cargando a Shadow en la espalda .  
-Rey Afriem , por que la armadura de Rage es pegaso, el es un pegaso eso no tiene sentido: le pregunto un poco confundido Thunder al alicornio plateado.  
-A veces lo extraño es lo más normal, las armaduras están en los elementos fueron creados por las antiguas guardianas y los guerreros legendarios: respondio Afriem al unicornio.

-Y Afriem conoció a los creadores de la armaduras? : volvió a preguntar Thunder .  
-Si los conocí, llegue a combatir a su lado, ellos eran únicos: le respondió con un aire de melancolía el alicornio.  
-Llegando a la puerta del castillo Afriem y los guardianes fueron recibidos por Spike y Luna , que veian un poco extrañado al nuevo pony que los acompañaba.  
-Luna corrió y abrazo a su hija ya que el miedo de casi perderla fue mucho para ella.

-Ya , mami suéltame no enfrente de todos : dijo Daenia tratando de liberarse del tierno abrazo de u madre.  
-Jovencita, no vuelvas a salir asi, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, tenia miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado: le dijo Luna a su hija.  
-Y Afriem que fue lo que paso: le pregunto Spike por la explosión ocurrida cerca de Ponyville.  
-Fue uno de los soldados de DarkMage , el ataco a Daenia y Thunder : respondió Afriem con un tono de preocupación.

-Eso quiere decir que no fue derrotado hace 500 años por Twilight y los demás: le pregunto Luna a su esposo.  
-No fue derrotado y parece que regreso más poderoso que nunca, por eso tenemos que llamar a los otros 2 guardianes lo más rápido posible asi estarán todos reunidos: contesto Afriem a Luna y Spike.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ese pony es? : le preguntaron Luna y Spike a Afriem.  
-Sí, es el guardián de la bondad, el último que faltaba: respondio Afriem mientras entraba dentro del salón junto con Luna y Spike para explicarles bien la situación.  
-¿Rage sabes usar el aura? : pregunto Thunder Diamond al recordar el ataque que hizo.  
-Aura y que es eso: respondió Rage un poco confundido por la pregunta.  
-Que no sabes que es el aura: dijo sorprendida la princesa Daenia por la respuesta de Rage.  
-Bueno el aura es la energía vital que tienen todos los seres vivos y muchos pueden aprender a usarla pero toma tiempo: respondió Thunder mientras cargaba su propia aura.  
-Entonces lo que sentí, en la pelea era el aura: se dijo a si mismo Rage mientras veía a un pony acercarse.  
-Y quien eres tú? : Le pregunto Sarcy al pegaso amarillo.  
-Soy Rage bueno FlutterRage y creo que soy el guardian de la bondad: respondio Rage al pony de tierra.  
-Thunder , Daenia me entere de lo que paso debi haber ido con ustedes : les dijo un poco apenado Sarcy a ambos ponys.  
-No te preocupes no paso mucho además gracias a eso descubrimos a Rage: dijo Thunder mientras se retiraba al interior del castillo.  
-¿FlutterRage no?, es una coincidencia que lleves parte del nombre de la antigua guardiana de la bondad Fluttershy : le dijo Sarcy mirando con un poco de celos como la princesa miraba a Rage.

-¿Fluttershy?, quien era ella: le pregunto Rage al notar cierta familiaridad hacia el nombre.  
-Que inculto ,Fluttershy fue la guardiana mas poderosa despues de Twilight la guardiana de la Magia , su noble corazón le valio muchas veces evitar peleas innecesarias : concluyo Sarcy mientras ya empezaba a sentir cierta empatía hacia Rage.

-Te parece si entrenamos un poco Rage : le pregunto Sarcy al oir los rumores sobre el elemento que Rage poseía.  
-De acuerdo , pero no me dijste tu nombre: respondió Rage al pony de tierra  
-Yo soy Sarcy Sheen el lobo guardian del elemento honestidad : dijo con un tono de cierta grandeza.  
-¿Por qué el lobo?: le pregunto Rage confundido.  
-Acaso no te lo dijo Thunder todos lo elementos tienen una armadura guardiana , la de Flower es el cisne , la de Thunder es el fénix y la mia es el lobo todavía no se que armadura usas tu y losotros 2 guardianes : concluyo Sarcy para escuchar la respuesta de Rage.  
-La mia es pegaso: dijo en voz baja Rage al notar lo extraña que era su armadura ya que el era un pegaso.  
En verdad que patético y gracioso eres un pegaso y tu armadura es tu raza: dijo riéndose a carcajadas Sarcy.  
-Rage sintió cierta energía recorriendo su cuerpo al oir los comentarios de Sarcy.  
-Porque no entrenamos ya : respondió Rage con un poco de ira.  
-Eso es lo que quería escuchar , asi que vamos a la sala de entrenamiento: dijo Sarcy con una voz desafiante.  
-Princesa Daenia podría cuidar a Shadow por un momento : le pregunto Rage a la joven alicornio.  
-Si, además es muy tierno : dijo la princesa acariciando la cabeza de Shadow.  
-Gracias princesa , ahora si Sarcy vamos a entrenar: concluyo Rage dirigiéndose junto con Sarcy hacia la parte sur del castillo.  
-Ya retirándose ambos ponys ; la peincesa vio a una pony de tierra color rosa y turquesa de crin amatista cuya cutie mark era….  
-Hola Flower veo que ya viniste : le pregunto la princesa a la pony .  
-Si , y quien era ese pegaso con el que estaba Sarcy. Pregunto aquella pony.  
-Es Rage el ultimo guardian , ahora están todos reunidos: dijo la princesa mientras acarciaba a Shadow.  
-Bueno princesa , no quieres ver su entrenamiento de seguro será divertido: dijo Flower jalando a la princesa hacia el castillo.  
-Esta bien solo no me apures , ya voy : contesto Daenia yendo junto con Flower hacia el castillo.  
-Por otra parte Sarcy y Rage se ubicaban en los extremos para empezar el entrenamiento.  
-Ahora invoca tu armadura : le dijo Sarcy mientras cargaba su aura para invocar la suya.  
-La verdad no lo se hacer , esto es nuevo para mi: respondió Rage al ver que no podía sacar su aura.  
-Observa novato: respondió Sarcy mientras que de su elemento salió un lobo gris de gran tamaño que fue hacia el descubriendo una armadura plateada y blanca.  
-Mira que sencillo es o acaso los rumores sobre tu elemento son mentiras: dijo Sarcy al ver queRage no podía llamara su armadura.  
-Creo que esto dejara de ser un entrenamiento común : respondioRage elevando su aura por las indirecta de Sarcy.  
-Eso es muéstrame porque es tan especial tu elemento Rage: dijo Sarcy golpeando con una de sus patas a Rage.

Es muy veloz no lo vi: se dijo asi mismo Rage mientras se sobaba la cara.  
-Eres solo un novato no necesito usar mis armas contra alguien tan débil como tu, no creo que hayas salvado a la princesa: dijo Sarcy un poco molesto por el poco desempeño de Rage.  
-Basta ya te demostrare que puedo ganarte Sarcy : grito Rage mientras su elemento brillaba sacando su armadura que fue hacia este.  
-Que te parece una practica a casco sin armas: dijo desafiante Sarcy al pegaso.  
-Esta bien , ahora si veremos si soy un novato: respondió Rage con una sonrisa.  
-Ambos ponys se abalanzaron entre si y el choque de sus cascos hizo un pequeño impacto en el campo, mientras Daenia y Flower sintieron la pequeña explosión y fueron lo mas rápido hacia el campo de entrenamiento viendo solo una nube de polvo .

-Veo que si sabes llevar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo , pero ahora como seras con armas : pregunto Sarcy mientras que de sus patas salieron 2 dagas.  
-Mi turno: dijo Rage canalizando su aura a su muñequera sacando de esta una espada.  
-Por fin controlas el aura , esto será interesante : añadió Sarcy mientras se disponía a utilizar una de sus técnicas .  
-Daenia y Flower miraban desde la parte superior del campo el supuesto entrenamiento de los dos .  
-Esto no es bueno , amobos tienen su aura muy elevada: dijo Flower al notar lo que Sarcy planeaba hacer.  
-Sarcy , que quieres hacer : se pregunto asi misma Flower.

-Ahora si Rage preparate: exclamo Sarcy mientras se deslizaba rápidamente hacia Rage.  
-No te tengo miedo ver Sarcy: respondió Rage mientras usaba su aura para cargar su espada.  
-"Trampa del Lobo": exclamo Sarcy desapareciendoi a lavista de Rage.  
-Que es eso , no lo veo: se decía asi mismo Rage.  
-Desde el suelo salió Sarcy que de un golpe de sus dagas hizo volar a Rage provocándole gran daño.  
-Como hizo eso es muy fuerte: se preguntaba Rage mientras paraba su ascensión por el golpe de Sarcy.  
-Como dije solo eres un novato ahora si toma esto: exclamo Sarcy mientras que un brillo naranja cubria ambas dagas.  
-Sarcy planeas usar….. : dijo Flower impactada al ver que técnica quería usar.  
-"Golpe Sonico": grito Sarcy lanzando 2 ondas de energía hacia Rage haciéndolo caer contra el suelo.  
-Sera que el es muy fuerte tiene razón solo soy un novato nunca podre ayudar a Equestria con este poco poder: se lamentaba Rage en el suelo.

-FlutterRage tu tienes el poder para cuidar este reino solo cree en ti mismo: le dijo una voz al joven pegaso.  
-Al cerrar los ojos Rage vio a un pegaso blanco de crin amarilla usando un ropaje dorado con alas doradas.  
-Rage cree en ti mismo y ayuda a Afriem.: dijo aquel pegaso mientras desaparecia.  
-No me dare por vencido yo te demostrare que si puedo cuidar de Equestria: grito Rage mientras elevaba su aura llegando a superar la de Sarcy.

-Es cierto los rumores sobre el elemento de Rage: dijo Sarcy al notar el aura del pegaso .  
-"Golpe Sonico": grito Sarcy lanzando nuevamente su ataque .  
-Esto no va a ser bueno , creo que debo intervenir: dijo Flower mientras que el brillo de su elemento sacaba a un gran cisne blanco que se dirigía hacia ella.  
-"Soul Blade" : exclamo Rage lanzando 2 semi lunas de energia hacia Sarcy.  
-El impacto de ambos ataques se concentro en el centro del campo lo que provocaría una gran explosión.  
-"Barrera del Cisne": exclamo Flower lanzando de su nudillo un cisne de agua que cubrió ambos ataques haciéndolos explotar en el cielo.  
-Me retracto Rage , tu si eres un autentico guardian si no hubiese sido por Flower hubieras podido regresarme ambos ataques : le dijo exhausto Sarcy a Rage.

-Pero Rage no contestaba y cayo inconsciente al suelo .  
-Rage que te ocurre: dijeron ambos ponys de tierra , mientras llevaban a Rage a la enfermería.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4 : El poder del fuego , una ayuda de Firetron

-El aura de ambos era enorme Rage y los otros guardianes veian como ambos ponys se disponían a atacar.

-"Castigo Infernal": dijo Faust lanzando una especie de flama oscura proveniente de su cuerno que se dirigía hacia la guardiana.  
-"Alegas del Dragon": exclamo la unicornio lanzando una especie de dragon de fuego hacia Faust.  
-Spike llego a ver lo que ocurria y viendo la batalla observo a los 2 unicornios en especial a la nueva guardiana.

-¿Twilight?: dijo Spike al confundir a la nueva guardiana por la decisión en sus ojos y su cierto parecido.  
-Alejense de aquí, esto sera muy peligroso: les advirtió la unicornio mientras elevaba su aura.  
-Ya la oyeron vámonos : exclamo Sarcy mientras se alejaba junto con Thunder y Flower.  
-Spike no vas a venir : pregunto Rage al dragon morado.

-Lo siento , solo me distraje, vámonos: respondio un poco pensativo Spike.  
-Ahora si desaparece Faust : comento la unicornio mientras le regresabaambos ataques.  
-Esto es imposible , yo soy uno de los guerreros mas fuertes del general Fahecio: se decía a si mismo Faust.  
-"Llamarada " : exclamo aquella unicornio lanzando los 2 ataq ues hacia Faust.  
-Fui derrotado por una chiquilla , eso es imposible: exclamo Faust desintegrándose por los ataques .

-Una gran explosión se oyo en aquel lugar el cual se llenaba de fuego y una silueta salia de este.

-Es algo decepcionante que haya sido tan débil: dijo la unicornio mientras se acercaba a los demas guardianes.  
-Yo soy Lighting Sparkle, la guardiana de la magia: dijo aquella unicornio a los demás guardianes.  
-¿Eres la descendiente de Twilight Sparkle?: pregunto Sarcy a la unicornio.  
-Si, es por eso que llevo esta especie de tiara: dijo Lighting mostrando en el centro de este una gema morada.  
-Con razón , tu elemento es el mas poderoso: añadió Thunder al ver como derroto a ese unicornio.  
-No entiendo a que se refieren: interpuso Rage a los demás.  
-Es sencillo Lighting desciende de Twilight la guardiana mas poderosa y también cuenta su atributo elemental: respondió Daenia a la pregunta de Rage.  
-¿Atributo Elemental? Y que es eso: pregunto Rage al no entender nada.

-Te explicare cada guardian tiene un atributo elemental que va relacionado con su elemento de la armonía, asi la honestidad representa la tierra, la generosidad representa el viento, la lealtad representa el trueno, la risa representa el agua , la magia representa el fuego y la bondad no estoy segura que representa: respondió Daenia sacando las dudas de Rage.  
-Luz representa la luz: añadió Lighting culminando la duda del pegaso amarillo.  
-Como sabes eso Lighting : pregunto la princesa al no saber lo que el elemento de Rage .  
-No solo herede el elemento de Twilight: dijo con una voz sabia Lighting.  
-Me sorprendes Lighting : dijo la princesa al notar lo lista que era.  
-La próxima vez , pelea si no voy a estar cuidándote la espalda cada momento: Exclamo Lighting mirando a Flower mientras se iba al castillo.  
-Que pesada es esa pony: dijo Flower mirando un poco furiosa a Lighting.  
-Ella tiene razón , esto ya no es un entrenamiento podias haber muerto: añadió Thunder al notar lo dicho por Lighting.  
-Se que no te gusta pelear , pero es lo que tenemos que hacer Flower: dijo Sarcy mirando a su compañera.  
-Tal vez sea lo correcto , pero no se si pueda: contesto Flower al ver lo cierto de esas palabras.  
-Se que lo conseguiras, tu puedes hacerlo: respondió Rage animando a su camarada.  
-Regresemos al castillo, ya es tarde: les dijo la princesa Daenia a los 4 guardianes.  
-Asi fue que todos se dirigieron hacia el castillo, donde los esperaban Luna , Afriem , Saphire y Lighting.

-Saphire cuando llegastes ,no estabas en Cloudsdale?: preguntaron Thunder y Daenia.  
-Llegue hoy , ya que Cloudsdale fue atacada por pegasos oscuros y Afriem salvo a la ciudad y me mostro que me falta entrenamiento no hize nada: exclamo Saphire un poco apagada.  
-Vaya a si que tu eres la guardiana de la lealtad : comento Rage viendo a la pegaso de crin multicolor.  
-Y tu eres….?: pregunto Saphire viendo al pegaso.  
-Soy FlutterRage el guardian de la bondad: respondió el pegaso en un tono bajo.  
-Con que tu eres el guardian de la luz, wuieres entrenar un poco: pregunto Saphire viendo el elemento que Rage poseía.  
-Espera un momento esto ya me paso y no salio muy bien: contesto Rage recordando la otra practica con Sarcy.  
-Te refieres a tu practica ante Sarcy esto será diferente , será un entrenamiento aéreo: decía un poco emocionada Saphire.  
-Una practica aérea eso estaría bien: dijo Rage con una sonrisa.  
-Que esperas llama a tu armadura Rage: exclamo Saphire mientras ella llamaba a la suya.  
-Un águila , su armadura es el águila y su elemento lealtad representa el trueno: exclamo Thunder al ver como el cuerpo de Saphire emanaba ciertas descargas eléctricas.  
-Rage tambien invoco su armadura y arma con un brillo de luz notando su atributo elemental.

-Ahora si , listo Rage : exclamo Saphire lista para atacar.  
-Estoy listo , ahora vere que tanto he mejorado:contesto Rage invocando su espada.  
-Sera interesante, quiero ver cual de esos 2 pegasos, sera un buen compañero de practica: se decia asi misma Lighting al oir los rumores de que habia un guardian que tenia un poder oculto superior al de ella.  
-Saphire que clase de armas usas: pregunto Rage al notar la extraña guantera que poseia.  
-No lo sabes , tengo 2 clases de armas a distancia y cercana, mira Rage: contesto Saphire lanzandole 2 estrellas a Rage.  
-Que fue eso , ahora veras "Soul Blade": grito Rage lanzando unaserie de medias lunas hacia Saphire.  
-"Dark Sight": exclamo Saphire recibiendo el ataque de Ragey desvaneciendose por este.  
-Donde estas , muestrate ese truco no me engaña: respondio Rage elevando su aura.  
-Aqui estoy "Assaulter": exclamo Saphire golpeando a Rage mientras caia al suelo.  
-Eso no me hizo nada , pero que: dijo Rage al ver 3 cortes profundos en su armadura y parte de el.  
-Esto solo es una practica , porque haces eso: grito Flower queriendo intervenir pero fue detenida por Lighting.  
-No intervengas ella sabe lo que hace: le dijo Lighting deteniendo una pata de Flower.  
-Y que quiere hacer , si usa todo su poder lo puede matar , es nuevo en esto del manejo del aura: le dijo Thunder al notar con que fuerza atacaba Saphire a Rage.  
-Les dire algo , Rage desciende de Zefiro el guerrero mas poderoso y al igual que el posee un ataque que no ha despertado aun: comento Lighting a los otros 3 guardianes.  
-Saphire también oyo eso y quiere ayudarlo a despertar ese poder que será de ayuda para derrotar a DarkMage: finalizo Lighting viendo la pelea.  
-Despierta , demuéstrame aquel poder que yace dormido: se decía asi misma Saphire.  
-Maldicion , que poderosa es , y aun con lo que pase no soy rival para ella: se dijo asi mismo Rage mientras encendia su aura.  
-Que poder es el que se siente: se dijeron todos los presentes.  
-Es el poder de la luz : dijo con una sonrisa Lighting al ver la energía que desplegaba Rage.  
-Rage movia su espada cargada de un aura celeste formando una extraña figura.  
Pero fueron interrumpidos al ver una carroza tirada por pegasos siendo perseguida por unas criaturas blancas.  
-Que demonios son esas cosas: dijo Sarcy al nunca haber visto tales criaturas.  
-Son seabolts criaturas similares a los changelings , son débiles y muy agresivas: exclamo Lighting al ver a una pegaso ser perseguidas por esas criaturas.  
-Rage disminuyo su aura y recupero en cierto modo su conciencia , recordando solo ser golpeado por Saphire.  
-Que fue lo que paso: dijo Rage parándose del suelo y desprendiéndose de su armadura dañada por la practica.  
-Al hacerlo vio que no había daño ni en su armadura , ni en si mismo todos miraron con asombro eso.  
-"Ilusion Fantasma " , usaste eso no Saphire: exclamo Lighting al ser la única que no le afecto la técnica.  
-Largaos de aquí , viles criaturas si no estuviese muy agotada los haría pagar caro: dijo un a pegaso negra de crin azul.  
-Cuando los seabolts se disponían a atacar a esa pegaso fueron detenidos por Saphire lanzándolos a un costado.  
-"Alas de Trueno" : exclamo Saphire abalanzándose ante las criaturas derrotándolas instantáneamente.  
-Quien eres tu? : pregunto esa pegaso al notar el crin de Saphire.  
-Soy Saphire Storm , guardiana de la Lealtad: dijo la pegaso de crin multicolor, bajando junto con aquella carroza.  
-¿Lealtad ¿ , ese no era el elemento de Rainbow Dash?: pregunto la pegaso oscura.  
-Conociste a mi antecesora: pregunto Saphire al notar lo sincera que eran sus palabras.  
-Si no solo a ella si no a las otras antiguas portadoras también: respondió Firescream.

Al lugar del alboroto llegaron la princesa Luna y el príncipe Afriem , notando a la nueva invitada.  
-Firescream eres tu: pregunto Luna acercándose a aquella pegaso.  
-Si soy yo parece que has crecido mucho vieja amiga: dijo Firescream notando que tenia el porte de la desaparecida princesa Celestia.  
-Tambien me entere de lo que sufrió Equestria hace 500 años y el deceso de tu hermana: añadió Firescream abrazando a Luna que sintió un poco de tristeza al recordar eso.  
-Con que tu eres la reina de Firetron: dijo Afriem acercándose a su esposa y a Fire.  
-Esa misma soy y vos eres el nuevo gobernante de Equestria , Afriem príncipe de la muerte y el sol: dijo Firescream al oir rumores de este.  
-Como sabes sobre mi transformación: pregunto Afriem sorprendido al no oir su otro sobrenombre en siglos.  
Tengo mis fuentes, además es normal tu sobrenombre ya que llevas sangre de pesadilla: añadió Firescream viendo la cutie mark de Afriem .  
-Bueno veo que ya se presentaron , asi que Firescream te presento a mi hija la Princesa Daenia: comento Luna mostrando a una alicornio blanca de crin similar a la de Celestia.  
-Es muy parecida a Celestia pero tiene los ojos de su padre ese color lila intenso: dijo Firescream viendo a la princesa.  
-Y que hay de esos 6 ponys de alla: añadió Firescream señalando a los guardianes que estaban junto a la princesa.  
-Son los descendientes de los guardianes dorados, los mas poderosos de Equestria: respondió Afriem acercándose junto con ella hacia los guardianes  
-Chicos ella es Firescream reina de Firetron : añadió Afriem acercándose Firescream.  
-Asi que ustedes son los nuevos portadores de los elementos , espero que sean tan buenos como lo fue Twilight y las demás guardianas_ pregunto Firescream notando algo familiar en Rage y Lighting.  
-Podrian decirme su nombre chicos. Pregunto en voz real Firescream.  
-Mi nombre es Lighting Sparkle y yo soy FlutterRage Zephyrum: respondieron ambos ponys a la reina.  
-¿Twilight , Fluttershy y también Zefiro ¿ , asi que ellos en verdad descienden de mis amigas:se dijo asi misma Firescream.  
-Y que te trae por Equestria: pregunto Luna a la pegaso oscura.-Es esto , alguien me ataco y al mismo instante perdi mis poderes : dijo Firescream mostrando bajo una de sus alas una heridade color negro fuerte , del cual salía una sangre contaminada.  
-Esto no es bueno , es una heridade oscuridad : dijo Afriem notando lo letales que eran esa clase de heridas.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5 : Combate de amistad , un recuerdo del pasado

-Firescream , quien te ataco : pregunto Luna a la reina de Firetron.  
- Fue un pegaso blanco quien me hizo esto y a decir verdad me sorprendió mucho lo fuerte que era: exclamo Firescream recordando lo sucedido en su reino Firetron.  
-Firetron hace 3 horas….

-Que aburrida me siento hoy , no hay nada que hacer: se dijo asimismo Firescream echada en el pasto cerca a su castillo.  
-Porque tan aburrida pony : dijo un pegaso blanco de crin amarilla y cutie mark eran 3 espadas espirituales de color rojo carmesí.  
-Quien eres tu súbdito : dijo Firescream parándose del pasto.  
-Subdito?, no me hagas reir pony corriente: dijo el pegaso presentándose egocéntricamente.  
-Yo soy Fahecio uno de los generales de Black Wings y servidor de DarkMage: dijo Fahecio mostrando una espada de color negro.  
-¿DarkMage? …. Dime ese tal DarkMage fue el que ataco Equestria hace 500 años : pregunto Firescream escuchando hace tiempo sobre una guerra sagrada en Equestria.  
-El mismo fue , pero fue detenido por los guardianes dorados: dijo un poco molesto Fahecio al recordar su batalla con Twilight y Fluttershy.  
-Y que vienes hacer a aquí Fahecio : dijo en voz real Firescream.  
-Nada en especial , solo asesinarte reinita: respondió Fahecio cargando su aura.  
-A mi , crees que puedes ganarle a la reina de Firetron : dijo Firescream confiada al notar que Fahecio no parecía una gran amenaza.  
-Veo que te sientes muy confiada ese será tu error asi que preparate: respondió Fahecio volando hacia ella.  
-No lo creo , te demostrare el poder del fuego : dijo Firescream creando una lanza de fuego y aventándosela a Fahecio..

-Fahecio esquivo el ataque que iba a una velocidad considerable y se posiciono a un lado de ella.  
-Buen ataque pero no es suficiente : exclamo Fahecio dándole una patada a Fire haciéndola volar varios metros.  
-Igual tu esa patada , si dolio un poco: dijo Firescream bajando del cielo.  
-Hay mas de donde vino esa: respondió Fahecio sacando una espada de su casco y la cargaba de un aura oscura.  
-Que es eso se parece mucho al ataque de …. _: exclamo Firescream al recordar el uso de esa técnica a cascos de un pegaso que portaba un traje dorado.  
-"Dark Charge" : dijo Fahecio lanzando una serie de esferas oscurasa manera de meteroros hacia Firescream.  
-Se parece pero no es igual , ni fuerte como el otro ataque : dijo Firescream lanzando un chillido desapareciendo el ataque.  
-Veo que te subestime Firescream , pero no volverá a pasar: dijo Fahecio incrementando su aura.  
-Ahora si conoceras mi fuerza : dijo cargando su mejor ataque y lanzándoselo a Firescream.  
-Tonta "Crimson WindWave": grito Fahecio lanzando una potente ráfaga de poder hacia el ataque de Firescream impactando con este.

-Es increíble como puede igualar mi fuerza : se dijo asi misma Firescream ,  
-No solo lo igualo , la supero: dijo riéndose Fahecio regresando ambos ataques.  
-Imposible : dijo Firescream esquivando los ataques sin percatarse de la espada de Fahecio.

-La espada impacto en el lomo de Firescream haciéndola caer de dolor.

-Ahora si Firescream desaparece : dijo Fahecio ya intentando dar la ultima estocada en el cuerpo de esta.  
-Fahecio ven al palacio de inmediato: dijo una voz sombria a manera de orden.  
-Pero señor , déjeme encargarme de ella y voy luego: trato de disuadir Fahecio a su líder.  
-Estas desobedeciendo una orden directa: exclamo aquella voz un poco molesta.  
-No mi señor ,ya voy al palacio. Dijo un poco atemorizado Fahecio.  
-Esa voz era seguro que era DarkMage: se dijo Firescream sin sentir dolor en su lomo por unos breves momentos.  
-Tuviste suerte Firescream , la próxima vez será diferente: dijo Fahecio retirándose al palacio de DarkMage.  
-Reyna Firescream , se encuentra bien: dijeron unos soldados acercándose a su gobernante .  
-Estoy bien no se preocupen : dijo débilmente Firescream parándose débilmente del suelo.  
-Esta herida , llamo a los médicos: pregunto uno de los soldados dirigiéndose al castillo.  
-Les dije que estoy bien: grito Firescream tratando de usar su grito sónico, pero al intentar hacerlo sintió un dolor profundo en la herida infligida por Fahecio.  
-Ese miserable no solo me ataco sino que sello mis poderes : se dijo muy molesta Firescream.

-Soldados quiero que me lleven a Equestria lo mas antes posible: exclamo un poco adolorida Firescream.  
-Pero reina , esta herida espera a que tus heridas sanen: añadió un soldado tratando de disuadir a la necia reina.  
-Dije ahora , asi que en marcha: hablo en voz alta la reina de Firetron dirigiéndose a su carruaje real.  
-A la orden su majestad: respondieron los soldados presentes.

-Ya dirigiéndose hacia Equestria la carroza fue atacada por aquellas criaturas.

-Asi que eso fue lo que paso: dijo Luna un poco pensativa.  
-Fue Fahecio el que te hizo eso , esa es la marca de su ataque : dijo Afriem al recordar su encuentro con el hace siglos .

-Acaso tu conoces a ese miserable: añadió furiosa Firescream recordando con la facilidad que fue derrotada por este.  
-El es uno de los generales de DarkMage , son casi tan poderosos como este: añadió Luna sabiendo que Afriem fue uno de ellos.  
-¿Entonces cuantos generales hay?: pregunto Thunder al oir lo dicho por la Neoreina Luna .  
-Son 4 cada uno mas fuerte que el anterior: respondió Luna a lo dicho por Thunder .

-4 generales, su poder rivaliza o superaal de los guardianes dorados :dijo un poco preocupada Lighting.  
-¿Superan el poder de un guardian dorado? : pregunto Rage a los otros guardianes.  
-Un guardian dorado era un pony de increíble poder , a diferencia de ellos nosotros no somos nada: dijo Saphire al ver el poder de uno de los generales de DarkMage.

-Neoreina Luna quienes son los generales de DarkMage : pregunto Sarcy para saber a lo que se enfrentaban.  
-Les dire son Fahecio el señor de la guerra, Orchid la destructora , Bultaros el corrupto y Afriem la muerte alada.

-Afriem , acaso el rey Afriem fue uno de aquellos generales malignos : dijeron los 6 guardianes sorprendidos por lo hablado por Luna .

-Fui parte de ellos para proteger mi ciudad pero DarkMage me traiciono: exclamo Afriem con un poco de rabia al recordar lo inútil que fueron sus esfuerzos para salvar su ciudad.

-Pero porque te decían muerte alada, rey Afriem: pregunto Flower al rey de Equestria.  
-Os explico , yo soy un alicornio hijo de padre alicornio y madre pesadilla, y por eso puedo convertirme en una pesadilla, aumentando mi fuerza , defensa y resistencia: explico detenidamente Afriem a los guardianes ay a su hija.

-Eso quiere decir que yo también sere una pesadilla: dijo un poco temerosa Daenia.  
-No mi vida ya que eres mas alicornio que tu padre y yo : dijo Luna acariciando la crin de su hija.  
-Amor tenemos que llevar a Firescream al centro de recuperación : añadió Luna apoyando una pata de Fire en su lomo.  
-Tienes razón no hay que perder tiempo : respondio Afriem tomando la otra pata de Fire llevándola aquel cuarto.  
-Saliendo del castillo Sarcy y Saphire sintieron una extraña sensación , como una especie de competividad.

-Ya lo hacemos : exclamo Saphire sin contenerse.  
-Si creo que es tiempo , no lo soporto mas: dijo emocionado Sarcy.  
-"Assaultter" : dijo Saphire lanzando una arremetida contra Sarcy.

-"Golpe Sonico" : grito Sarcy bloqueando el ataque de Saphire.  
-Mi turno "Fatal Blow": añadió Sarcy atacando con 8 golpes de su daga a Saphire.  
-"Cortador del cielo : exclamo Shapire lanzando su daga a manera de una gran hélice contra Sarcy.  
-Ambos ponys recibieron los ataques caendo al piso  
-Nada mal ,veo que no pudieron mas: dijo Lighting viendo a los 2 ponys combatir.  
-Que les pasa a esos 2 : pregunto Flower al no entender porque combatían .  
-Es por su elemento no es asi Lighting : pregunto Thunder a la unicornio Turquesa.  
_Cierto Thunder , al igual que sus antecesoras Sarcy y Saphire tienen esa chispa de competividad : respondió Lighting al notar lo tonto que era todo eso.  
-Alas de trueno , Trampa del Lobo : dijeron ambos ponys causando una gran nube de polvo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6: Un encuentro pasado , Lazo familiar.**

-Saphire y Sarcy cayeron por el impacto y se ubacanan a los extremos del campo.

-Y quien gano: pregunto exahusto Sarcy a los otros guardianes.

-Fue un empate : respondió Rage al ver que los 2 se habían desplomaron al mismo tiempo.

-Otro combate Sarcy : dijo Saphire al oir que fue un empate.

-Que maduros ya dejen de jugar: dijo Flower entrando al castillo.

-Mira quien lo dice: añadió Lighting sabiendo que ella no era lo indicada para decir eso.

-Que pesada que eres : dijo Flower al oir a Lighting.

-Creo que ella tiene razón : dijeron Thunder y Rage riéndose un poco.

-Ustedes también , argh: dijo Flower retirándose al castillo sin percatarse que otra invitada estaría por venir.

-Cuando de repente un sonido se oyo cerca a la puerta de la entrada en Canterlot., y al abrirla vieron a una pegaso blanca de crin marron con un moño azul en este.

-Por fin te encuentro hermano: dijo la pegaso viendo a Rage .

-¿Hermano?, Rage tienes una hermana : preguntaron todos al pegaso amarillo.

-Si , que torpe me olvide de avisarte lo sucedido algunos días hermanita: dijo distraídamente Rage al acordarse de no anunciar a su hermana que iria a Canterlot .

-Y como te llamas : pregunto la princesa al ver a la pony blanca.

-Soy Sandysami la hermana menor de FlutterRage: dijo la pegaso viendo lo grande que era el castillo..

-Y tu eres , mmmm no lo se : añadió Sami al ver a la alicornio blanca.

-Soy la princesa Daenia , hija de Luna y Afriem : dijo la alicornio a la nueva invitada.

-Lighting si esa pony es hermana de Rage , puede que sepa usar el aura después de todo en sus venas corre sangre de una guardiana de la armonía: comento Thunder a Lighting.

-Eso es posible , hay que ver si se quedara o no primeramente: respondió Lighting al no sentir un aura poderosa emerger de ella.

-Y Shadow donde esta : pregunto Sami al no verlo cerca a Rage.

-Aquí estoy : dijo un gran lobo blanco que se acercaba a ellos .

-Shadow eres tu : pregunto Sami al gran lobo blanco.

-Si soy yo esta es mi verdadera forma , Afriem me ayudo a recuperarme : exclamo Shadow al ver a los ponys impresionados por su porte.

-Recupere mi forma después de 15 años , cuando DarkMage apareció : finalizo Shadow al comenzar a narrarles una historia a los otros guardianes.

-Hace 15 años la madre de Rage murió dejando a su pequeña hermana recién nacida , unos días después sentí una gran aura maligna que provenía de Ponyville pero no podía dejar solos a Sami y Rage : dijo Shadow notando el interés que prestaban los otros guardianes a la narración.

-Fue cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo , ya conocía esa sensación sabia que el no había muerto y se dirigía hacia los pequeños: hablo seriamente Shadoe mientras la princesa miraba a Rage tratando de comprender un poco lo que vivio el.

Narracion:

-Cercanias del Bosque Everfree 15 años atrás…

-Que es esta aura tan amenazante que proviene de Ponyville: se dijo a si mismo Shadow al notar como los otros animales escapaban de las cercanías.

-Acaso será…. No lo creo Zefiro y Twilight lo destruyeron hace 500 años : trato de convencerse Shadow viendo a los 2 descendientes de su amo.

-Ademas si es algo malo , Afriem se encargara de eso: finalizo Shadow dándose un respiro para cuidar a los 2 potros.

-Crees que Twilight y tu amo lograron eliminarme: dijo una voz espectral entre las sombras.

-No lo creo DarkMage pero tu estas muerto yo vi como Twillight , Zefiro y los demás guardianes dorados usaron todo su poder para destruirte: exclamo Shadow a la silueta de que se acercaba a ellos.

-Es cierto casi lograron eliminarme y aunque aun no recobro todo mi poder , tengo el suficiente como para acabar con esos 2 potros y con el traidor de Afriem: respondió Darkmage maliciosamente.

-Crees que te voy a permitir eso: dijo Shadow canalizando el aura a su alrededor logrando bajar la temperatura alrededor de Darkmage.

-Tu bajo poder no es nada a comparación del mio: añadio DarkMage cargando una ráfaga negra alrededor de su pata .

-Eso no me importa no dejare que les haga daño" Aurora Boreal" : exclamo Shadow lanzando un aire helado de su cuerpo hacia DarkMage.

-Eso no es nada acaso ese es tu poder lobo de hielo : dijo DarkMage bloqueando el ataque de Shadow con su espada.

-Es imposible , mi ataque no le hizo nada : se decía asi mismo Shadow.

-Conoce un verdadero ataque congelado " Tempestad del hielo" : dijo DarkMage creando una tormenta helada alrededor de Shadow congelándolo instantáneamente .

-Ahora me desharé de ti: añadió DarkMage rompiendo el bloque de hielo de Shadow cayendo este herido.

-Shadow estas bien : exclamo Rage yendo donde su amigo.

-Vete de aquí , es peligroso llevate a Sami y huye yo tratare de darles tiempo: añadió Shadow levantándose débilmente.

-No lo hare , no te dejare , como te atreviste a lastimar a mi amigo ahora veras: grito Rage galopando hacia Dark Mage.

-Siento un aura poderosa , pero no es tanta: dijo DarkMage dando un golpe a Rage mandándolo a donde estaba Shadow.

-Ahora si moriran : exclamo DarkMage cargando un poderoso ataque en su pata izquierda.

-No dejare que lastimes a nadie: grito Rage y un resplandor emanba de el y luego en Sami , llevando aquel brillo al cuarto en el castillo de Canterlot.

-Que hiciste pequeño ingenuo : pregunto DarkMage al no ver nada y notar que aquel brillo había desaparecido.

-Ahora si mueran: dijo DarkMage lanzando una esfera de poder negra , Shadow abrazo a Rage tratando de ponerse como escudo para protegerlo , pero al acercarse el ataque fue detenido por un destello dorado.

-Digno de un guardian dorado: añadió DarkMage viendo al pegaso que estaba frente a el.

-Como sospechaba ese brilllo si hizo algo , te estaba esperando Zefiro de Sagitario: finalizo DarkMage viendo a uno de los 12 guardianes dorados .

-Yo también , no permitiré que hagas mas daño : dijo Zefiro cargando su aura.

-Zefiro amigo eres tu: dijo Shadow al verlo frente suyo.

-Zefiro se avalanzo intentando golpear a DarkMage pero fue esquivado por este, asi Zefiro intentaba acertar un golpe a DarkMage pero su pata fue detenida por DarkMage.

-Que haces tu crees que eres capaz de alcanzar mi poder con un aura tan baja:dijo DarkMage cargando con su otra pata una esfera de energía que iba a ser lanzada contra Zefiro.

-Zefiro se solto de DarkMage y detuvo con su pata el ataque de DarkMage logrando solo romper parte de su armadura que se halla en su pata.

-Voy a parar tus poderes: exclamo Zefiro dándole un golpe a DarkMage .

-Muy bien Zefiro , sigue encendiendo tu aura : respondió DarkMage lanzando una ráfaga a Zefiro haciéndolo retroceder cerca de Shadow y Rage frenando con ayuda de sus alas doradas.

-Shadow sigue cuidando de Rage y Sami : dijo Zefiro mientras hacia arder su aura.

-Zefiro tu estas …. : dijo Shadow al ver que podía ver atrás ves de el.

-"Aguijon de las sombras" exclamo DarkMage lanzando un potente rayo de energía hacia Zefiro , Rage y Sami.

-"Soul Charge " dijo Zefiro lanzando de su espada una especie de estrellas fugaces contra el ataque de DarkMage impactando fuertemente.

-Viendo soprendido Rage , aquel despliegue de fuerza y una explosión se sintió a lo lejos.

-Al disiparse ni Zefiro ni DarkMage estaban solo había rastros de aquella batalla.

-Shadow estas bien : pregunto Rage al ver que su amigo perdia porte.

-Si lo estoy , solo que use toda mi energía y no puedo mantenerme en esta forma por mucho tiempo.: exclamo Shadow volviéndose mas pequeño y con dificultad en el habla telepática.

-Rage escucha dentro de la casa hay una antigua muñequera quiero que te la pongas y entrenes con ella , quiero que domines los movimientos básicos de la espada: añadió Shadow al ya estar convertido en un cachorro perdiendo parte de la memoria .

-Rey Afriem , después de lo ocurrido en Ponyville sentimos un gran choque de poder eran DarkMage y Zefiro no es asi: pregunto Spike al oir de lejos lo dicho por Shadow.

-Si es cierto , pero como Zefiro apareció si han pasado 500 años a no ser que los destellos emanados por Sami y Rage hayan sido usados por Zefiro para ir en su ayuda: habla Afriem recordando a su amigo.

-Sami piensas quedarte : pregunto FlutteRage a su hermana.

-Claro , además no hay nada que hacer en ponyville : añadió en tono aburrida Sami.

-Bueno tengo un cuarto disponible para ti: añadió la princesa notando cierto brillo.

-Pasaron los días y la paz prospero en Equestria , pero esa tranquilidad indicaba que una gran tormenta estaba por asomarse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap7 : Trampa en Ossyria , las intenciones de DarkMage**

-Emperatriz Aria , las fuerzas de DarkMage están siendo suprimidas: exclamo un unicornio en armadura de bronce.  
-Porque DarkMage sigue atacando Ossyria y mas con criaturas débiles : se dijo asi misma una alicornia blanca de crin dorada y cutiemark era eran un sol naciente al lado de un dragon emplumado.  
-Tal vez sea que este desesperado o tal vez sea un señuelo y busca otra cosa: respondio un gran alicornio negro de crin azul noche y cutiemark era una luna creciente atravesada por una espada.  
-Emperador Neighart , usted cree que va por otro reino: pregunto uno de los generales de Cygnus.  
-Va por Equestria , no mi hija: dijo preocupada Aria por su hija Luna.  
-No te aflijas , nuestra hija esta bien Afriem cuida de ella y están los nuevos guardianes de la armonía: añadió Afriem acariciando la crin de Aria.

-Luna mi pequeña Luna esperame que pronto estare contigo: dijo una voz familiar dentro del castillo de Aria y Neighart.

-Señor las criaturas de DarkMage están desapareciendo ,la torre de Orbisresistio el ataque , ganamos la pelea de 1000 años: añadió un soldado.  
-Esto no ha terminado, la verdadera guerra recién empieza una que se llevara a cabo en Equestria: exclamo Neighart al ver acercarse a un alicornio negro de crin violeta , cubierto de una extraño ropaje.

-Mire a quienes tenemos aquí Aria , Neighart viejos compañeros,: dijo con una voz macabra DarkMage .  
-Vengo por el reino de Equestria, asi que largo de mi camino: añadió DarkMage lanzando una potente ráfaga hacia los 2 alicornios que protegían a los presentes usando su magia.  
-No dejaremos que vayas a Equestria : dijo Neighart un poco furioso al recordar que hace siglos el se pocesiono de su cuerpo.  
-Ustedes no pueden ordenarme nada , no tienen poder sobre mi : dijo DarkMage mandando a 2 sombras a romper las barreras mágicas de los alicornios.  
**-**A sus ordenes señor - exclamaron aquellas sombras , desplegando un poder oscuro.

-Ellos son los otros 2 generales Orchid y Bultaros- dijo sorprendida Aria al recordar que fueron derrotados por Rainbow y Pinkie Pie.

-Emperatriz Aria son casi 500 años que no te veo: dijo una pegaso verde agua de crin roja.  
-Orchid la destructora , tu poder rivalizaba con el de Fluttershy hace 500 años- dijo Aria notando que esa igualdad había desaparecido.

-Emperador Neighart , es bueno verte sin que este mi amo dentro de ti: dijo un unicornio blanco de crin roja.

-Ahorrate los cumplidos, Bultaros el corrupto unicornio de sombras , tu nivel es tan elevado como el de Afriem- añadió Neighart notando que este se disponía a atacar.

-Si , todo eso ya es historia DarkMage no solo nos devolvió la vida sino que además duplico nuestra fuerza- dijo Orchid llevando su presencia dentro de la barrera.

-Sorpresa - añadió esta desplegando una gran ráfaga destruyendo la barrera por dentro.

-Como atravesaste la barrera – dijo sorprendida Aria levantando a los ponys que cayeron por el impacto.  
-Ya se los había dicho antes nuestro poder se ha duplicado asi que esa simple barrera no es un obstáculo para mi – añadió Orchid acercándose hacia Aria..

-Emperatriz cuidado- añadieron 2 soldados acercándose hacia la pegaso.  
-Se olvidan de mi- dijo Bultaros cogiendo a los 2 ponys y arrojándolo hacia un lado del sello.  
-No te permitiré avanzar Bultaros- dijo Neighart cargando un hechizo.  
-Ni yo , no te dejare ir a Equestria- añadió Aria canalizando su aura.  
-Orchid , Bultaros yo mismo me encargare de ellos- dijo DarkMage acercándose a los 2 alicornios.  
-Lista amor - dijo Neighart cargando un hechizo de color oscuro.  
-Si , querido tenemos que hacer aquel hechizo- añadió Aria formando una esfera de luz cerca a la de Neighart.  
-Oh no , no lo harán Descarga Siniestra - dijo DarkMage cargando un ataque  
-Eclip… , pero que nos sucede – dijeron los 2 alicornios al ver que no podían moverse .

-Fueron unos estúpidos al descuidarse de tal manera, ahora no podrán hacer nada para impedir mi ingreso a Equestria – dijo DarkMage pasando frente a los 2 alicornios y destruyendo el sello de aquella puerta.  
-Maldito no te dejare- dijo Neighart haciendo un gran esfuerzo para moverse.  
-Y que harás en esas condiciones, apenas puedes moverte además restringí tus poderes momentáneamente – añadió DarkMage liberando la puerta mientras sus guerreros se dirigían rumbo a Equestria.  
-Eso es lo que crees, pues estas equivocado – dijo Neighart lanzando un rayo desde su cuerno.  
-Te dije que no servirá – dijo DarkMage desviando el rayo enviado por Neighart .  
-Y aunque sea temporal evitare que vayan a seguirme – exclamo DarkMage lanzando una especie de humo negro que fue absorbido por los cuerpos de Aria y Neighart .

-Que fue lo que hiciste – pregunto Aria un poco adolorida por la parálisis de su cuerpo.  
-Pronto lo sabrán – dijo DarkMage levantando una pata y liberando de la paralisis a ambos alicornios cayendo estos al suelo.

-Quienes son ellos – se dijo así mismo Neighart al ver que aparte de Orchid y DarkMage varias sombras cruzaron el portal.  
-Aunque mi amo no me dijo nada , se alegrara que los elimine ahora mismo – dijo Bultaros cargando un hechizo en su cuerno.  
-No te permitiremos eso – dijeron los 4 soldados que estaban cerca a ellos.

-Guerreros de la "Hoja Resplandeciente" , creen que son rivales para mi – dijo muy confiado Bultaros.

-Te acabaremos Bultaros , al ataque – dijeron los 4 soldados emanando un aura de sus espadas.

-Imbeciles , ese ataque es inútil contra mueran por su estupidez "Necropolis" - grito Bultaros encendiendo su auray lanzando una especie de león negro hecho de energía contra aquellos 4 ponys.

-Que es eso, no puede ser – dijeron uno de los soldados al ver como cada uno de sus camaradas caia muerto por el ataque.

-Ahora si morirán Aria , Neighart … "Necro… - dijo Bultaros pero fue atacado por un rayo amarillo.

-Quien fue, quien se atrevio a atacarme a mi a un general de DarkMage – dijo Bultaros al no ver a nadie a su alrededor.

-Aquí arriba , no me reconoces Bultaros – dijo aquella alicornio blanca que bajaba del cielo.  
-Imposible tu estas muerta , mi maestro DarkMage te elimino – dijo Bultaros al ver a esa alicornio frente suyo.

-Asi que los rumores fueron ciertos , ella no murió en realidad – añadió Orchid volteando a ver a la alicornio que estaba cerca de Bultaros.

-Bueno asi me ahorras el trabajo , matare a 3 alicornios a la vez – dijo riéndose Bultaros mientras cargaba un ataque directo hacia la alicornio.

-Crees que me derrotaras Bultaros – dijo aquella alicornio cargando un hechizo desde su cuerno.  
-Bultaros , ven de inmediato – dijo amargamente DarkMage cruzando el portal.

-A sus ordenes mi señor esto aun no se ha terminado – añadió Bultaros cruzando el portal que se cerraba lentamente .

-Padre , Madre están bien , debi haber salido antes – dijo aquella alicornio al ver lo causado por Bultaros .

-Celestia hija mia , veo que ya te recuperaste por completo – dijo Neighart acariciando la crin de Celestia.

-Debemos seguirlos, no podemos dejar que Afriem y los nuevos guardianes de la armonía luchen solo contra DarkMage – dijo Aria intentanto abrir el portal nuevamente.


End file.
